


my first kiss (went a little like this)

by sarawatines



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Better than what we get in the show anyways, Duen is kind of an ass but so is Bohn, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kind of healthy communication, M/M, Self-Doubt, Thara and Frong are briefly mentioned, because my engineer has a habit of messing Bohn/Duen up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: Duen leaned back in the seat and sighed, staring out the windshield deep in thought. “You want to know who my first kiss was? He’s—“Bohn held up a hand to silence him but Duen just kept on talking. “An idiot ninety five percent of the time. He’s a hot head who is incredibly stubborn. He’s annoying. The most insufferable person I have ever met and—““He sounds like a horrible person.” Bohn cut him off before he could finish, feeling a rush of anger shoot through him. That idiot was Duen’s first kiss?
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	my first kiss (went a little like this)

**Author's Note:**

> i found this sitting in my drafts that i wrote last week because i was annoyed with how this show treats bohn and duen’s relationship. i have yet to watch the new episode so it’s possible that this double date already happened. whatever, i know that the show will do them wrong so here’s a fix it fic. not sure how i feel about this though because i’m used to writing ram/king. anyways, enjoy!! (not beta read yet so sorry for any errors)

Bohn was on his best behavior today. He didn’t tease, argue, or glare at Frong— _ at least not that much— _ and he knew that Duen was throughly surprised. It was evident in the way he kept stealing glances at him every time Frong said something that would usually result in Bohn going off. Contray to popular belief Bohn was capable of not being an asshole when he wanted to. Sure he gritted his teeth and balled his fists in anger but other than that he was a perfect angel. Which made the fact that Duen still refused to tell him who he kissed before they started to date so much more irritating.

It was irrational and Bohn knew it. Considering he kissed more people than he could count he had no right to demand an answer from Duen.  _ He wasn’t going to demand an answer but Duen was the one who made this promise to tell him.  _ He was cordial to someone who he disliked for  _ a whole entire hour.  _ He far exceeded what Duen asked of him. After they all got ice cream Frong suggested they hang out some more but Duen thankfully rejected that offer. At first Bohn was excited, hoping that he would finally figure out the answer to something that has been plaguing his mind for a week now, yet Duen never brought it up. Not one time. It’s been hours since they left Frong and Thara at the mall yet every time Bohn tried to bring it up the conversation Duen would unsubtly change the topic.

Ben was coming over later so Duen insisted on going to the store so he could make them dinner. He should have been happy that he was going to spend the rest of the evening with his boyfriend but the only thing he felt was annoyance. Less at Duen and more at himself. Why did he even want to know who Duen kissed? Would knowing this really change anything? Would it just end up hurting Bohn in the long run? However, Bohn was never known to have common sense so despite all of that he still wanted to know. 

After a while Bohn grew tired of asking so instead he just sulked. He didn’t bother to tease or annoy Duen like he usually did and instead remained quiet.  _ This was so unlike him. He was not someone who ever held his tongue when he was upset.  _ But he was trying to be a better boyfriend. One who didn’t fly off the handle over every little thing.

The car ride home from the store was silent save from Duen’s occasional anecdotes about his friends or cousin. Bohn was almost glad for the chatter—partially because he genuinely likes listening to his boyfriend talk and also because it made the fact that he was sulking less obvious. Or so he thought. As the ride went on Duen’s comments slowly morphed from innocent to not so innocent.

“ _ Frong is really nice right? Funny too. Don’t you think so, Bohn?” _

Bohn only hummed in reply. 

“Thara and Frong are going to dinner this weekend and he asked if we wanted to come. Should we?”

_ Hell no. _

“Or maybe we should invite them over to your apartment for dinner.”

_ Deep breathing Bohn. In. Out. Do not take the bait. _

“Or maybe Frong could stay over-”

Nope. That was the last straw. He was thankful that he already had the car in park when Duen said that. He whipped around in his seat with an incredulous look on his face. “ _ What did you say?” _

_ “ _ Oh. So you can talk. I was starting to think you forgot how to.” Duen sounded both relieved and pissed off when he said this.  _ Which was unfair. He was the one who said that he was going to ask Frong to stay over.  _ In theory Bohn had all the right to be upset. The hurt and anger must have been evident on his face so before he could retort Duen spoke again. “I just said that because I knew it would make you talk. I’m not planning on cooking Frong dinner or inviting him to stay the night.  _ Why would I? I already have a boyfriend. _ ”

Bohn couldn’t help but scoff at that nor could he help what he mumbled under his breath in reply. “You don’t act like it.”

He didn’t say it low enough so Duen heard him, a look of hurt crossing his features. Turns out the limit of Bohn Not Acting Like A Total Asshole only lasted for roughly four hours and twenty three minutes. 

"Is this because I still haven't told you who my first kiss was?" Duen asked after a few moments of silence. "Is that why you won't talk to me?"

_ Yes  _ Bohn thought but that's not what he said. "No. I don't want to know and I'm not talking because I'm tired."  _ He wanted to know so badly. It was idiotic to lie, yes, but  _ it's been well established that he was dumbass when it came to Duen. 

The look on Duen's face after Bohn said that turned into annoyance. "Really? You don't want to know?"

"Nope. I don't even care."  _ He was such a liar. _

Duen leaned back in the seat and sighed, staring out the windshield deep in thought. “You want to know who my first kiss was? He’s—“

Bohn held up a hand to silence him but Duen just kept on talking. “An idiot ninety five percent of the time. He’s a hot head who is incredibly stubborn. He’s annoying. The most insufferable person I have ever met and—“

“He sounds like a horrible person.” Bohn cut him off before he could finish, feeling a rush of anger shoot through him. That idiot was Duen’s first kiss? 

He didn’t realize he was clutching the steering wheel until he felt Duen lay a hand on his. He glanced over to see Duen—for some god damn reason—smiling. The kind of smile that made Bohn’s mind go blank save for one thought,  _ ‘how could anyone be this adorable _ ’. 

“Actually,” Duen mused, “He’s quite the opposite. I mean, he’s definitely all of those things but he’s also sweet. Caring, especially to his family and me. He’s a good person he just needs to learn how to communicate but I do too.” 

Somehow that just made him even more angry. That person was still a dick for leaving someone like Duen behind. “You must really like him.”

Bohn stared at Duen’s hand that was on his own. Their fingers were not intertwined but it still brought him comfort. Maybe if he focused on this he wouldn’t say something he would regret. “I really do. I just suck at showing it. It’s something I need to work on.”

He tried to not freak out over the fact that Duen was talking about this guy in present tense but was failing miserably. He was too engrossed in trying to decipher if there was any hidden meaning (and who this person was) that he failed to hear Duen calling his name. It wasn’t until he practically screamed it that Bohn snapped out of his trance.

“What did you say?”

“I said,” Duen snapped, “the idiot is you.”

“Huh?” Confusion was evident on his face. What the hell was he talking about. “How am I that idiot? We never even—“

Before he could finish his sentence Duen was leaning over the console to kiss him.  _ Duen—his boyfriend _ —was kissing him. Bohn was frozen as he felt Duen lean more into the kiss, hands trembling as they clutched the others' jackets. He pulled back after a few seconds only to lean back in to capture Bohn’s lips in a another kiss. He was too busy having an internal freak out over the fact that his boyfriend was kissing him that he didn’t reciprocate—not the first time and especially not the second. Seconds ticked by but no matter how hard Bohn tried he could not get himself to do anything.  _ He was not prepared for this to happen. He might of spent so many nights daydreaming of this but it could not compare to the real thing.  _ Duen’s lips were soft and despite the fact that he was shaky like a leaf from nerves Bohn wouldn’t trade it for anything. Duen initiated a kiss, their first kiss, and Bohn was a fucking moron for not kissing back. 

Duen pulled back, cheeks tinged with a glorious red, and leaned back in his seat with an unreadable expression on his face. Hurt? Anger? Regret? Bohn could not tell. It was only when he started to chew on his bottom lip that Bohn snapped out of his trance. 

Bohn knew it was hard for the other to express his feelings especially when it comes to physical intimacy. Bohn was the opposite and if he had his way he would constantly hang onto the other every chance he got—not because he was trying to get into pants (contest to what Duen might think) but simply because he craved being close to the one he liked.  _ The one he was starting to fall in love with.  _ Yet he refrained from doing so in fear that he would scare the other off. Now though he was not going to hold back. Duen was sitting there freaking out thinking that Bohn didn’t want to be with him.  _ That he was disgusted and regretted this whole thing.  _ That couldn’t be  _ further _ from the truth so without thinking about it he leaned over the console to grip the back of Duen’s head so he could pull him into a searing kiss. 

It was soft and gentle, more akin to a peck than anything else but Bohn did it on purpose. Of course he wanted to kiss the other senseless but he had plenty of time to do that. Right now he just wanted to convey his feelings in the most innocent way. Duen sat there motionless and didn’t kiss back until Bohn titled his head to get a better angle but  _ shit.  _ It didn’t matter that Duen was clearly inexperienced and awkwardly fumbled: it was quite possibly the best kiss of Bohn’s life. 

He was absolutely delirious from this kiss. It was pathetic that a chaste kiss like this could make him weak in the knees but screw his pride. He hoped every kiss would make him feel like this. Bohn was unsure how long they sat there kissing but it was enough that when they broke apart both of their lips were swollen.  _ The image of his boyfriend  _ flustered (because of him) would permanently imprinted in his brain. 

He couldn’t believe that Duen finally expressed how he felt.  _ It was clear that the other liked him _ . It was evident in the way he tightened his hold on Bohn when he tried to move away at first. It was evident by the way he sighed when they broke apart, evident in the way his eyes fluttered open to reveal a look of complete and utter vulnerability. Bohn has kissed a lot of people but he has never felt like this after. He liked that it was awkward afterwards—no he loved it. He didn’t expect anything less than that from Duen. Despite the fact that he was obviously flustered after they broke apart, Duen didn’t move back. Bohn knew any other time he would cover his face in embarrassment but it seemed like he too was riding this high. 

“What,” Bohn let out a shaky breath, “the hell was that? Why did you make it seem like you kissed someone else?”

“Because,” Duen whispered. “I was trying to be coy and surprise you. If you would've waited I would have done that in a more romantic way. I was just too shy to admit that I had never done it before.” 

Bohn let his eyes flicker down to Duen’s lips as he spoke. “Oh. Well if you want to  _ surprise me again by all means I won’t stop you.” _

He should have known that was enough to make Duen snap out of whatever moment they had, leaning back in his seat with a glare on his face. “Not going to happen. That was only a one time thing. I just wanted to shut you up.” 

_ Hm. Something in Bohn told him that Duen was lying. He might not kiss him again tonight or even tomorrow but that was fine. He would gladly wait because Duen was worth it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always down to take prompts/scream about shows so feel free to send me in some at my tumblr account [here](https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
